The Doctor
"I'm not a human being. I walk in eternity." ::- The Doctor (DW: "Pyramids of Mars") The Doctor was the name most often used by a Time Lord scientist and engineer who travelled in time and space by piloting a Type 40 TARDIS. To his people he was variously a pioneer, political leader, criminal and reluctant agent in their involvement in external affairs, while his presence in the history of many worlds has lead to him being mythologised and even deified by a number of civilisations. Incarnations *First *Second *Third *Fourth *Fifth *Sixth *Seventh *Eighth *Ninth *Tenth *Eleventh Family The Doctor had once been a father and a grandfather, and had at least one granddaughter. (DW: "Fear Her", "The Empty Child", "100,000 BC") He noted that - due to his non-linear way of experiencing events - he was "rubbish" at weddings, especially his own. (DW: "Blink") As of his tenth incarnation, he had lost his children long ago. He said that they left a hole in his life that was only filled with pain, and he thought that the part of him that was a father died with them. (DW: "The Doctor's Daughter") He could remember his family when he wanted to but was only able to bring them back in front of his eyes when he really did: "the rest of the time they sleep in my mind, and I forget." (DW: "The Tomb of the Cybermen") When he asked if he had any family, his seventh incarnation would say that he did not know. (DW: "The Curse of Fenric") He had memories of time spent with his father, and he once received a gift from a "dull godmother with two heads and bad breath." (DW: "Doctor Who", "Vincent and the Doctor") He claimed that he was half-human, on his mother's side. (DW: "Doctor Who") He did have at least one brother, but no longer had one as of his tenth incarnation. (DW: "Smith and Jones") Reputation ::"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and he has one constant companion: death." ::- Clive Finch (DW: "Rose") Through his actions, the Doctor was responsible for the existence of the word "doctor" as a term for a healer and wise man throughout the universe. In the language of the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "doctor" meant "mighty warrior." Lorna Bucket, a resident of the Gamma Forests, knew him as a "great warrior." (DW: "A Good Man Goes to War") The Daleks regarded him as their greatest enemy. (DW: "Planet of the Daleks") In the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld, he was known as the Oncoming Storm. (DW: "The Parting of the Ways") He was also an enemy of the Cyber race, who sought to capture him and his TARDIS. (DW: "Attack of the Cybermen") The Droge of Gabrielides once offered a whole star system for his head. (DW: "The Sun Makers") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: (every serial and episode except for "Mission to the Unknown") *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Secrets of the Stars" (archive footage only) **"The Mad Woman in the Attic" (archive footage only) **"The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" **"Death of the Doctor" **"The Man Who Never Was" (archive footage only) *Children in Need: **"Doctor Who: Children in Need" **"Time Crash" *"Liberty Hall" (archive footage only) *Meanwhile in the TARDIS: **"Scene 1" **"Scene 2" *Comic Relief: **"Space" **"Time" *Prequels: **"Prequel to Let's Kill Hitler" **"Prequel to The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" *Night and the Doctor: **"Bad Night" **"Good Night" **"First Night" **"Last Night" *Pond Life: **"April" **"May" **"July" **"August" References *K-9 and Company: "A Girl's Best Friend" *"Global Conspiracy!" *Torchwood: **"Everything Changes" **"End of Days" **"Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" **"Children of Earth: Day Three" **"Children of Earth: Day Five" **"Immortal Sins" **"The Blood Line" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Invasion of the Bane" **"Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" **"The Lost Boy" **"The Last Sontaran" **"The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith" **"The Eternity Trap" **"Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith" **"Sky" *Prequels: **"Prequel to A Good Man Goes to War" Background ''DR. WHO - A name given to him by his three earthly friends because neither he nor they know who he is. Dr. Who is about 650 years old. Frail looking, but wiry and tough like an old turkey - is amply demonstrated whenever he is forced to run from danger. His watery blue eyes are continually looking around in bewilderment and occasionally a look of utter malevolence clouds his face as he suspects his earthly friends of being part of some conspiracy. He seems not to remember where he comes from but he has flashes of garbled memory which indicate he was involved in a galactic war and still fears pursuit by some unidentified enemy. Because he is somewhat pathetic his three friends continually try to help him find his way 'home', but they are never sure of his motives. Category:Time Lords Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Medical practitioners Category:UNIT personnel